


Simplemente Amor a Primera Vista

by NewHorizonDawn



Category: Star Trek Alternate Original Series (movies)
Genre: Amor a primera vista, F/M, Jaylah enamorada, contenido sexual explícito, enamoramiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewHorizonDawn/pseuds/NewHorizonDawn
Summary: Jaylah regresa de la Academia Starfleet,el Lector es un Especialista en armas,al conocerse Jaylah queda enamorada,simplemente amor a primera vista
Relationships: Jaylah/Lector
Kudos: 1





	Simplemente Amor a Primera Vista

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic acepto criticas constructiva,disfruten ;-)

"Hola como estás Montgomery Scott "dijo la alienigena de rostro blanco 

"Que tal tu día Lassie"

"Excelente me encata estar en la Enterprise de nuevo"respondió felizmente 

"Escucha muchacha en unos minutos vendrá un Especialista en armas a revisar los Torpedos se amable con el"

"Está bien Montgomery Scott"respondió amablemente 

"Otro detalle el sujeto es de tu Raza…tal vez logres encontrar a tu media naranja"dijo guiñandole el ojo 

"Jaja"rió sarcasticamente  
(En la Academia Starfleet me explicarón que era amor pero nunca lo he experimentado, ni el sexo seria interesante sobre todo con mi anatomía)

Minutos más tarde te dirigias a Ingeniería a revisar los torpedos 

Al llegar fuiste recibido por Keenser 

"Qué tal Keenser "preguntaste al pequeño alienigena

El solo asintió con la cabeza 

"Creo que eso es un bien"

Keenser volvió a asentir 

Luego te dirigiste hacia los torpedos 

Y te recibió Scotty y una chica de tu raza creo que fuen mencionada alguna vez por el Capitán Kirk 

Que tal Scotty 

"Excelente…o ella es Jaylah como habras notado es de tu misma raza"

(!Hace tiempo que no veia a alguien de mi raza!,es muy linda)"Un gusto Jaylah soy T/N 

(Wow es muy lindo,que te pasa Jaylah no eres así reacciona)"Eh ah un gusto T/N"

"El gusto es mío"

"Bueno a lo que viniste"dijo Scotty 

"Oh cierto"

Un rato después estabas analizando los torpedos,detectando su combustible,etcétera, y veías que Jaylah te miraba de reojo te preguntabas por que pero seguias callado 

"Terminó la revisión Scotty ya los analize "

"Excelente muchacho,te veo luego,adiós"exclamó 

"Hasta pronto Scotty y Jaylah … ah y también tu Keenser "

"!!!Oye Keenser bajate de ese Torpedo!!!""gritó Scotty 

"Ay ese Keenser"

Tiempo después en Ingeniería

"Oye Montgomery Scott…tengo una pregunta "(Hay que vergüenza como se lo digo,se va a burlar)

"Dime Muchacha"

"Es normal enamorarse a primera vista"


End file.
